


a special birthday wish

by deathtosanepeople



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dare, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Ghost River Triangle, Multi, Surprise Kissing, Wyndolliday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtosanepeople/pseuds/deathtosanepeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna tells Doc her special birthday wish and immediately, most definitely, totally regrets it. (Or maybe not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a special birthday wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever really being invested in an ot3, and my first time ever writing for one, but hopefully there will be many more to come. I'm really quite excited for what this dynamic can bring to the table. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Come find me on tumblr at katieamnesiaandrews and yell with me about the amazingness that is wyndolliday

“This is the worst birthday ever,” Wynonna grouses, throwing yet another folder, with yet another montage of bloody, mangled corpse pictures back onto the table. “Why did the demons have to kill people today? Why can’t I have one day off?”

She waves her hand over the conglomeration of files her and Waverly are searching through. “Can’t the scary demons wait till tomorrow? They won’t kill that many more people, right?”

“Afraid not darlin’,” Doc says fondly, smiling at her from the end of the table, his feet propped up on the edge, hand flicking the lighter Wynonna had bought for him a few days ago. He’d been more thrilled with that invention then say, freaking indoor plumbing, the weirdo. “The wicked never rest, and these are the wickedest of the crop.”

Wynonna narrows her eyes at him. “I can’t tell if you’re quoting the song or you genuinely are just saying that. Either way, it’s annoying, and not helpful. I wanna go home and take a longggg hot bath, eat an assload of cake and potato chips and open big,” she spreads her arms wide to indicate the size, “BIG presents.”

Doc chuckles. “And what do you want for your birthday, pray tell, Ms. Earp?”

“Hmmm,” she tucks her top lip under, dimples creasing mischievously, “well, since you asked, you could kiss Dolls. That’d be pretty special.” 

She snorts as Doc’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and he forgets to look at the lighter he’s so casually flicking on and off. He yanks his hand back a second later with a curse and flips the thing shut, taking his singed thumb and sticking it in his mouth.

“Well, now,” he drawls slowly, slipping the spit slicked digit from his mouth. “It would at that.”

She snorts again, rolling her eyes and turning back towards the documents in front of her, pointedly ignoring his obvious flirtations. 

Doc cocks his head. “What? You think I haven’t got the cahones to try it?”

“No, I don’t,” Wynonna smiles smugly, throwing an arm around the back of her chair. “And I also think Dolls’d kill you.”

“And then string you up and put your head on a pike as a warning to future suitors,” Waverly adds.

“We’ll just see about that.” Doc rises from his chair, pocketing the lighter and swaggering to the door. He leans into the frame and pushes back the brim of his hat, sending Wynonna a challenging grin.

Wynonna’s mouth goes wide, scrunching her neck down and jutting her face forward in that way she’s apt to do when incredulous. “You fucking wouldn’t. You wouldn’t dare.”

Doc only winks and tips the hat at her, smiling as Dolls footsteps echo down the hallway.

Wynonna starts waving her hands back and forth, frantically motioning Doc away from the door, but not managing to wipe the thrilled grin off her face, which only spurs Doc on more. 

Waverly bites under her lip, eyes flitting between the two mad people she’s trapped in this room with. She’s not sure if she should stop this or not. Poor Dolls. 

Dolls enters seconds later, immediately launching into issuing orders. “Alright, so, now that we’ve got coffee and there will be no more complaining,” he levels a glare at Wynonna, who is doing her best to look angelic but failing miserably, “we can get down to business. This particular demon seems to have a fondness for—“ he halts as Doc slides in front of him, a sly grin on his face.

“Here, lemme just take these from you,” Doc says smoothly, expertly taking the carton Dolls has balanced in his hand and sliding it onto table behind him. “You’re always being so considerate, Deputy Marshall Dolls. Makes a man very appreciative.” His clever eyes narrow with mischief, and Dolls has no time to formulate a reply before Doc leans forward and presses their lips together, a gentle but steadying hand behind Dolls’ head. 

Waverly audibly squeaks and Wynonna’s entire face travels downwards in shock, her expression only outmatched by Dolls’ wide, somewhat fear stricken eyes. 

Doc pulls away, giving Dolls a lewd wink and Wynonna one last hat tip. “Happy Birthday, darlin’. Hope that tickled your fancy. I think I’ll be grabbing my coffee and heading out, before soldier boy regains enough sense to tear me limb from limb.” He waves in farewell, slipping the coffee from its holder and backing out the door. “Mornin’ ladies, mornin’ Dolls.”

The girls watch Doc make his hasty retreat, then turn their gazes slowly, apprehensively, back to Dolls.

He stands completely still, eyes and body seemingly frozen, hand still hovering where Doc had taken the coffee from him.

At long last, his eyes focus on Wynonna, a still unblinking gaze settling on her already squirming figure. 

“What…the hell,” he breathes.

“It wasn’t my idea Doc offered first!” Wynonna exclaims all in a rush. “Well, I mean, it was my idea, but, I was joking, and he was the one asking me what I wanted for my birthday, and I just said the first goshdarn thing that popped into my head,” she forces a bright smile and pulls back a balled fist, “y’know me, always saying the most goshdarned things and—“

Dolls holds up a quelling hand, his other coming up to lightly touch his mouth before falling back to his side. His lips purse in consideration. “He’s not a half bad kisser.”

“Yeah, I know you’re mad and it was totally unprofessional and I should never have asked—“ She coughs, nearly choking on her words. “Wait what. What did you just say?”

“I said he’s not a half bad kisser. Maybe I’ve been kissing the wrong gunslinger.”

Wynonna sputters. “I’m sorry you what? You huh? You how, why, what?” 

Dolls cocks an eyebrow at her and crosses his arms. “You heard me.”

“No, no.” Wynonna shakes her head violently. “You’re just messing with me. You’re only saying that because— because you want revenge. You don’t actually mean any of that.”

Dolls shrugs, eyebrows elevating and lips narrowing, as if to say: ‘believe what you will’. He walks over to the coffee, retrieving one for himself and sliding the other two over to Wynonna. 

“And at least someone’s appreciative that I go on coffee runs for you people all the time.” He raises the cup to his lips, swiping a case file off the table and making his way towards his office.

Wynonna slumps back in her chair, expression slack and dumbfounded.

Soon after Dolls has disappeared into his office, Nicole raps lightly on the outside doorframe, walking in and brandishing some old manilla files. “Okay, so I found the records you guys wanted and they’re pretty darn old so that was no easy task but—“ she stops, glancing down at the coffee carton and frowning. “Hey, I thought Dolls was getting coffee for everyone. Did he forget one?” 

She looks up, then immediately notices the barely restrained mirth trapped behind Waverly’s expression and the utter shock on Wynonna’s. 

“…What on earth happened here?”

Waverly bursts into wheezing laughter, unable to contain it any longer, causing Wynonna to bury her head in her hands in shame. 

Nicole’s brows come together in confusion, a hesitant smile on her lips at her girlfriend’s mirth. “No, seriously. What is going on?”

“Doc kissed Dolls because I dared him,” mumbles Wynonna into her hands.

Nicole nearly drops the folders in surprise. “You what?? HE what?” She points in the direction of Dolls’ office. “That Dolls? Our Dolls? How is Holliday not dead? Why am I not seeing a mangled and bloody corpse on this floor right now?”

“I don’t knowwww,” Wynonna whines. “I think… I think it either backfired, because neither of them were embarrassed, or it was the best thing to happen in my life ever because… I think Dolls kind of liked it. Either that or he’s really just trying to fuck with me.” She yells in the direction of her boss’ office, “AND IT’S WORKING, YOU ASS.” 

“Oh my god,” Nicole breathes, waving her face with her hand. “Oh my god, I’m… there are tears in my eyes, oh my god. This is so funny.”

Waverly rapidly nods her assent, still laughing uncontrollably behind her hand as Wynonna mashes her face into the table. 

“No, it’s not,” Wynonna groans. “It’s really not. Because it was actually really, totally, completely hot, and I know it will never happen again. I screwed myself.”

Nicole winks at Waverly. “Never say never,” she encourages, sending her girlfriend into another violent fit of giggles. 

Wynonna groans miserably again, knocking her head into the table top with each word. “Worst. Birthday. Ever.”


End file.
